fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Yin and Yang Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Revolutionary Holy
Birth of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Yin and Yang Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Revolutionary Holy & Demonic Imperialistic Royal Commandments & Great Awakening of The True Successors of The Revolutionary New Grand Millennium is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangellion. This story is a mega multi-crossover story will elements from Dragon Ball Z Shinji becomes an Archangel in this story. Shinji gets The True Longinus as his Sacred Gear. Shinji Ikari is the offspring of The absolute most powerful dragon in existence, more powerful that Ophis, Great Red and their older siblings. The Supreme King: King Bahamut. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of Ophis& Great Red. They are also King Bahamut's loyal advisers. They trained Shinji to harness his full potential after they adopted him after Gendo abandoned him. Plot After he rejected Third Impact. Shinji Strada is trusted back into The Supernatural when Lady Gabriel angelizes him. Making him into his joker. Now a true angel of Heaven, a Seraph and an Archangel. He shall make a mark on the universe as a warrior of light. Team Oracle *''Shinji Strada'' *''Gabriel'' *''Xenovia Quarta'' *''Irina Shidou'' *''Asia Argento'' *''Melpha'' *''Jeanne'' *''Lady'' Angels God *''Mikoto Kobayashi Makimoto / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Shinji Strada'' *''Kagome Higurashi'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' *''Reziel'' *''Sango Kurusaki'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Armaros'' *''Sarahiel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Irish Roman Egyptian Shinto Youkais Ayakashi Vampires Magicains Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Sui-Feng'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Uitake'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Harumi Tsukabishimoto'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Makinami Kasumioji'' Neo Soldiers Autobots Holy Knights Four Ships Alliance Time Space Administration Bureau *''Nanoha Takamachi '' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelis Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Deviluke Royal Family Galaxy Police Team Avatar Legendary Duelists Digi Destined Juraian Royal Family Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Loonatics *''Ace Bunny'' *''Lexi Buuny'' *''Danger Duck'' *''Slam Tasmanian'' *''Tech E. Coyote'' *''Rev Ruuner'' *''BlazestormJ. Fox'' *''Rosie Jaguar'' *''Gravitylock Lion'' *''Phantomslash Tiger'' *''Overdive Shinju'' *''Starshot Sphinx'' *''Aquablade Mermaid'' *''Tidalpulse Siren'' *''Weatherstorm Fairy'' Keyblade Guardians / Keyblade Order of The Realm of Light & Realm of Darkness Human Allies Other Allies Worlds Notes *Mikoto Kobayashi Makimoto is the son of The Biblical God and the new Leader of The Angels. Mikoto is the strongest god alive and currently holds the title of GxG ( God of Gods ) after he won the Tournament of Gods. *Tatsuki Arisawa is the subsitute soul reaper of Karakura Town. *Ichigo Kurosaki is the grandson of The Soul King and the captain of Squad 5. Ichigo is a true shinigami in this story and a grandmaster in Hakudo, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu. Ichigo is the one who killed Yhwach in the 1,000 year blood war long ago. Ichigo was one of the founders of The Court Guard Squads along with Yamamoto. He is one of the oldest Captains besides Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. *Yoshino Ikumi Makinami Kasumioji si the older sister of Ruchiyo Kasumioji and the head of The Kasumioji clan. Shhe is the captain of squad 16. *The Soul Society is a faction in the supernatural world. They are up to date with the world of the living. *The Soul Reaper Captains are stronger and much more powerful that they were in canon.They rival the might of The Espada and The Sterm Ritters. *Issei Hyoudou is the son of Great Red & The True leader of The Shinto Faction, Inari the Fox Goddess. *Naruto is The current captain of Squad 7.Naruto was reassgined to the position after Aizen's hollowification experiements left them with open spots in the Court Guard Squads. Naruto was The captain of Squad 10 and before that, he was Yoruichi's Leiutenat in Squad 2. Naruto's apprentice: Toshiro Hitsugaya assumed the position as The New Captain of Squad 10. *Yoruichi Shihoin retains her position as Captain of Squad 2 and Supreme Commander of The Stealth Force after Aizen's failed betrayal. Her former student Sui-Feng was reassigned to Squad 3 but is Co Supreme Commander of The Stealth Force with Yoruichi. *Kukaku Shiba assumes The position as Captain of Squad 15 after The 3 new squads are formed. Kukaku did not lose her right arm. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Queen's Blade Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions